Kurt Wouldn't Cheat on Blaine
by Kaeru Basho
Summary: What exactly did Quinn mean when she said, "Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine"? This is exactly how she saw them. Spoilers to 2x19 Rumours. 2nd installment of "Klaine: As Told By..." Anthology. KLAINE & probably a little bit of FUINN. Fluff alert!
1. Chapter 1: Giving In

**Kurt Wouldn't Cheat on Blaine**

**Summary:** What exactly did Quinn mean when she said, "Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine"? This is exactly how she saw them. Spoilers to 2x19 Rumours. KLAINE and a little bit of FUINN. Fluff alert!

**A/N:** Klaine all throughout but I'll probably add in a dash of Fuinn later. We'll see how this'll go. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! :) Thanks!

"Good Morning, Mrs. Hudson–" Quinn shook her head and corrected herself, "Mrs. Hummel."

"Hi, Quinn." Carole smiled, "My… you look so beautiful. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." The middle-aged woman complimented as she spun Quinn around, making the blonde laugh at the act. "Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. And I see that you look as beautiful as you say I am to be." Quinn smiled.

Carole looked at herself from bottom to top and flashed that same smile, "Thanks to Kurt. He has the good eyes for fashion." Quinn shrugged in agreement.

"Is Finn home?"

"Yeah, sweetie. He'll be right down soon. He just got up when you called. I'll go see if he's about done."

"Oh… no, I'll go get him… If you don't mind." Quinn quickly added and Carole could only giggle. "Of course I don't, sweetie."

And with a last nod, Quinn ascended up the stairs of the new Hudson-Hummel home. Turning to the first door on the right, Quinn softly knocked on the door. "Finn?"

"I'll be out in a minute!"

Quinn's eyebrows quirked, she wasn't even the least bit invited to enter his room. But then again, Finn probably just had some dirty clothes lying all over the room or was probably stammering to hide his stash of Playboy magazines that made Quinn not mind waiting after all.

She leaned her back to the wall beside the door and what greeted her across Finn's room sparked her catlike curiosity.

It was Kurt's room… with the door slightly ajar… and there were movements inside that – wait, was that a red and blue blazer? Was Blaine there?

"Check this out."

Kurt was lying on his bed, his head at the edge hanging upside down looking at Blaine who was sitting on the floor just beside him.

Blaine took the Vogue magazine Kurt showed him and eyed on what his boyfriend wanted him to see. "Hot. But I don't strike him as your type." Blaine smirked and Kurt whacked him in the shoulder. "I was referring to his pants. And what I was trying to say… is that I think those said pants would look good on you."

Blaine looked amused, "Ah. I see now why this seems so interesting to you." Kurt all but rolled his eyes. And from where he was currently still lying upside down on the bed, his eye-rolling looked funny. Blaine could only laugh. "Okay, give that back." Blaine stuck his tongue out. Kurt tried to snatch the magazine away from Blaine's grasp but caught the Anderson's wrist instead.

"Give it, Anderson." He playfully threatened and Blaine pretended to cower.

Kurt was laughing but was slowly starting to get annoyed, "Knock it off, Blaine. _Give it!_"

And then what happened next made both Kurt and Quinn jump from the sudden act, Blaine cupped Kurt's upside down face and kissed him fully on the lips, the Vogue magazine left ignored on the floor. After what seemed to be a long time afterwards, Blaine finally broke off, a huge grin plastered in his face when he looked at Kurt.

"Given."

Kurt finally rolled over and propped himself with his elbows on the bed, whacking Blaine on the shoulder playfully over and over again.

"What a cheese ball! You just plagiarized Spiderman's kiss!"

Blaine burst into laughter and Kurt somehow blushed a bit. Just when he was about to attack his boyfriend again, Blaine grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off of the bed… right into him. Kurt let out a girly scream when he slammed into Blaine and the latter was still laughing out loud, holding Kurt's hands down to prevent the brunet from hitting him again.

"_Blaine!_ Why did you do th-"

Blaine captured their lips again. Once in a while, the kiss would be interrupted by a chuckle that would escape Blaine's lips but Kurt didn't seem to mind. Next thing he knew, he was doing the same. The kiss was shared with soft chuckles and wandering hands that went all over their faces and necks.

Quinn shook her head and turned to leave her eavesdropping, deciding she'll just have to wait for Finn downstairs. She wouldn't want to know what was about to happen next.

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N:** Do review ^^ Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2: Epiphany

**Kurt Wouldn't Cheat on Blaine**

**Summary:** What exactly did Quinn mean when she said, "Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine"? This is exactly how she saw them. Spoilers to 2x19 Rumours. KLAINE and a little bit of FUINN. Fluff alert!

**A/N: **Hello again! Thank you _**so much**_for those who took time to give out wonderful reviews! It really makes me determined to write more and to write better! So without further ado, here's chapter 2. :D

* * *

><p>Quinn was infuriated. Finn was not helping at all in the campaigning and here he was complaining about it. How much effort did buying pens and passing them around take? And what was even embarrassing about it anyway? She couldn't understand. Why couldn't he just do things for her <em>unconditionally<em>?

She entered the Glee club room fuming which made a few heads turn, but her obvious anger and death glare made those said heads turn away almost instantly. Finn followed suit from behind her but decided to sit away from her from the other side of the room.

Quinn heaved out a heavy sigh, sitting at the edge of the other side.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn was about to lash out on a question she didn't want to hear but turned to Kurt who was looking at her with pure concern. She couldn't lash out to him for no apparent reason.

"Your brother is being a jerk."

Kurt chuckled, "Since when was he never?"

Quinn smiled a little at that, but she was still upset, "True." Kurt tilted his head towards Quinn's vision, "Pre-Prom Syndrome?" The blonde snorted, realizing that all this was, indeed, pretty silly and immature. The ex-Cheerio could only shrug, "I hope it is. Finn and I have been fighting a lot lately." And then something made Quinn curious, something she wondered ever since witnessing the past "event".

"Do you fight with Blaine a lot?"

Kurt blinked before looking up at front to Mr. Schue's lecture that no one was even listening to – save for Rachel, of course – before finally turning back to the blonde, "Yes, as a matter of fact, we do."

Quinn was taken back, "Really." Her voice was doubtful. After what she saw the other day? It was hard to believe it.

"Yes. And it's usually about going out together in public –" Quinn's eyebrow quirked. "–and what we plan to do… he doesn't want to be –…" Kurt searched for the right word, "…"_showy_" about our relationship." The way Kurt said those words as-a-matter-of-factly made Quinn feel a little heavy tug weighing at her chest. "That's… that's awful." Quinn softly said, "He shouldn't be _ashamed_ about it."

"Oh, he's not." Kurt simply said, making Quinn all the more confused on what the brunet's point was. "He's afraid. He's afraid on what people are going to be talking about us. On what they're gonna judge us." Quinn simply lowered her head and she looked down at her fingers. "I feel like he's keeping something from me. He changes the subject every – single – _time_ – I mention about Prom." Kurt threw his hands up in the air.

"He's worried about you." Quinn said, not looking up from where she was fiddling with her fingers, "With what happened a few months back… we _all_ are. He can't help it. Not when he's physically away from you now."

"No. He thinks I can't defend myself, that's what. I'm not a girl." Kurt snapped, "No offense." He quickly added. Quinn laughed silently, "None taken."

"In the end, we always end up going out where I want to anyway! So what's the point fighting?" And then Quinn thought more about Kurt's words, "Wait, that's what you usually fight about?"

"It's the _only_ thing we fight about! Well, aside from which jeans would look better on him. But yeah, that's probably the gist of the rest of the other fights we have. And he _never_ quits about it!" Right now, it was as if Quinn was doing the comforting on Kurt. Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around? And as if on cue, Kurt realized the same thing and a tiny flush of pink covered his cheeks, "Sorry." The brunet smirked. "What did you guys fight about? If you don't mind me asking."

Quinn debated with herself whether to tell his boyfriend's stepbrother about this. In the end, she knew she could trust Kurt. "Prom." Kurt "_ahh_"ed and Quinn shook her head almost instantly, "It's silly, really. I mean, he's probably thinking _it's __**only**__ Prom_!"

"Doesn't give him a reason not to see how much this means to you."

Quinn's head snapped up and she saw Kurt stiffen too. It was like a sudden epiphany for the both of them. "Wow." Kurt smiled at his own words and got his iPhone almost instantly, tapping on it with lightning fast speed. Quinn watched the boy as he pocketed his phone and turned back to her, "I'll talk to him when I get home tonight."

"Thanks, Kurt."

Nothing was said afterwards as they impatiently waited for Mr. Schue to just announce the assignment for the week and get this over with. Finally, as the Spanish teacher made his final words before dismissing them, Kurt's phone beeped which he instantly took out as if he had been waiting for it all this time. He flashed a huge grin towards the screen.

"Hey!" Tina came up to the both of them. "The girls and I are thinking to start surveying the boutiques for what to wear from Prom. To give us time to save up too. You guys wanna come?" Quinn saw Kurt brighten up but the intensity of that smile died down a little bit as he got up and pocketed his phone away to turn to leave instead, "No… I think I'll pass."

"Where you goin'?" The Asian girl wondered.

"Gonna head over to Dalton."

"This late? Wait. I thought you hate driving to Dalton after around this time." Tina raised an eyebrow when Kurt completely agreed with her, "Oh, I do."

"Won't you arrive there at almost nighttime only to come home a few hours after?"

"I know." Kurt simply shrugged,"But I wanna surprise Blaine. Probably have dinner there – order Chinese or Pizza or whatever. And… it's not exactly a reason why I shouldn't see how much this means to him."

Quinn blinked for a few times before smiling. The both of them exchanged that same gesture which only the two of them understood. The blonde smiled and said, "Go get him then." Kurt winked at Quinn and hurried out of the club room.

Quinn turned away to see Finn standing in front of her, "Hey." He greeted and Quinn suddenly remembered she was still mad at him… or at least, she was an hour ago. "Hey." She softly replied.

Finn waited for Tina to walk away before he finally sat down beside his girlfriend, he scratched the back of his neck nervously before starting, "Look, I'm sorry for being such an ass lately, I –" Finn was silenced by Quinn's index finger pressed upon his lips, "Wait." Her voice was stern but her smile was sweet, "Forget about it. Forget about the pens… it was stupid. I'm sorry… I was very unreasonable." It was Quinn's turn to scratch the back of her neck, a habit she couldn't help but get from Finn after spending so much time with him.

"Really." Finn smirked, reaching down to his pocket, "Not even after I specifically asked the printers to add our names on it and even make the color of the pen to match your eyes?"

Quinn's head snapped towards what Finn was handing her: a cream green-colored retractable pen, their gold plated names etched on the upper part of the pen. "Well, okay, so it was Kurt and Blaine who found a shop downtown that could customize these things for a reasonable price. They can give us a discount too… so long as we keep their logo on the edge of the pen." Quinn was speechless all the time, continuing to eye the pen on her hand, "I hope you don't mind… the logo, I mean. Kurt decided on the color too."

Quinn felt her eyes burning and she closed her fingers around the pen, "Thanks, Finn."

Finn blinked and tilted his head animatedly, "Wait. So… you're not mad at me anymore?" Quinn laughed at how her boyfriend sounded so cute. Something she wasn't able to do for a long time now after all the Post-Rachel and Pre-Prom hype. Locking Finn's arm to her's, she looked up to the tall quarterback and smiled, "Do you want to come over my house?"

The frankenteen smiled as he pulled themselves up to stand, "Lead the way, my Queen."

Campaigning can wait for later.

_**Chapter 2: Epiphany. End.**_

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you go! Did you guys see the Klaine kiss live on the last day of the Glee tour? I literally _squealed_ in front of my computer after I saw it! ^^

Again, reviews and comments are very much welcome and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: The Norm

**Kurt Wouldn't Cheat on Blaine**

**Summary:** What exactly did Quinn mean when she said, "Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine"? This is exactly how she saw them. Spoilers to 2x19 Rumours. KLAINE and a little bit of FUINN. Fluff alert!

**A/N: **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, guys! They have been inspiring and your reviews help me see things that I may miss. Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Kurt went bustling out of the house carrying a huge inflated-looking duffel bag one Saturday morning, clumsily slamming the said bag at the edge of the door on his way out that made Quinn and Finn – who were lounging on the living room couch watching a movie – blinking at where he was last seen before finally disappearing out the door.<p>

It wasn't until a good five hours later did Quinn saw Kurt enter the house again looking exhausted and disheveled, duffel bag empty like that of a balloon out of air. It was Finn who took the curiosity out of her mouth, "Where'd ya go? What were those stuff for?"

Kurt looked like he had been caught red-handed and stammered when he spoke, "Oh. Just… you know… giving away some old clothes I don't need anymore. You know me, gotta give to the needy." Kurt nervously smiled which only made Finn raise an eyebrow at his stepbrother's sudden out-of-character-ness, "This… from you?"

Kurt looked insulted and flashed him his famous bitch face, "Can it, Finn Hudson." And with that, the brunet strode away upstairs to his room leaving Finn laughing loudly in triumph.

The next few days were even weirder. Kurt was bringing out boxes of old stuff – toys, books, old blenders, mixing bowls and rice cookers? – and even some of the stuff that they still need.

"Dude! Are we like moving away again?" Finn's voice was half-joking and half-serious but Kurt simply rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha. Very funny, Finn." But it looked like he wasn't planning on telling the two lovers what he was up to any time soon. Burt and Carole didn't seem to mind as they just allowed Kurt to bring this and that with him… and this only made both Finn and Quinn even _more_ curious as to they already were.

Of course… they didn't get the answer that they wanted.

Quinn entered the Hudson-Hummel household one day to find Blaine curled up at the edge of the sofa, his head turned back against her. As she approached the Warbler closer, she noticed a brown mop of hair leaning on his shoulder.

"Blaine?"

The Anderson turned around and instantly pressed an index finger to his lips. Looking down towards what – or who – was in front of him, Quinn saw none other than Kurt sound asleep, curled up against Blaine's chest, his head rested on Blaine's shoulder, sitting on Blaine's lap with his legs stretched out on the couch.

Quinn tried to suppress the huge smile that was about to break free from her face but clearly she wasn't able to since the next thing she saw was Blaine's face getting redder and redder by the second. "I'm sorry. He wouldn't want it any other way." Blaine said, his voice only a little louder than a mere whisper. Quinn saw that Blaine was holding a thick book and a few notebooks on top of Kurt's lap as well.

"Is this a study date?" The blonde teased and Blaine was nervously trying to keep his embarrassment to himself when he heard the girl giggle.

"No, it's just me studying. Kurt had been so exhausted for the past couple of days and we haven't seen each other for a while, so… this… this is just him demanding stuff and getting the rest he needs. He didn't want me to go home in case if he slept too well so he did this. Apparently it's hitting two birds with one stone." Blaine tried to joke around to ease the tension, but his face was clearly filled with embarrassment.

Quinn smirked, she knew that if Kurt wanted his way he would always get it, but she never thought that the countertenor was _this _spoiled… to a boyfriend who wanted to spoil him no less.

"Oh man, I'm so glad it wasn't Burt who came in!" Blaine heaved out a sigh of relief, remembering the past events of his boyfriend's father finding him on his boyfriend's bed. "Kurt, you owe me." Blaine grumbled at his boyfriend under his breath and Kurt merely continued to sleep, not a care in the world.

"He had been in and out of the house for the couple of days giving away stuff." Quinn supplied and Blaine nodded, "Yeah. He was asking me if I had some old stuff that I didn't need too. Said he was helping a friend out."

Quinn blinked. Okay, so this was definitely information that she had not expected Kurt to be telling them anytime soon, so she decided to go for Blaine for details instead. "A friend? How many friends does he have outside Glee?" The blonde's eyebrows quirked. "I was hoping… you could tell me." Blaine replied. Okay, so Blaine has no clue either.

"Finn and I are as clueless as you are. But this is probably just Kurt's extra curricular stuff." Quinn shrugged and both teens just left it at that afterwards. Quinn got up from where she sat and smiled, "Okay. I guess I'll leave you two alone then. I wouldn't want to disturb." She winked at the Warbler and flashed him a Cheshire grin.

"NO!"

Kurt shifted from his sleep at Blaine's sudden outburst which the latter instantly regretted afterwards. Kurt moaned in his sleep but continued to snooze silently. Blaine turned towards the girl with pleading eyes, "Just stay here? Please? I don't want Burt or Finn to kill me if they come home and see us like this."

Quinn chuckled under her breath and sat back down, "Fine, then. Since teasing you gives me something to do while I wait for Finn."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably from his pressed-down position.

"Isn't that tiring?" Quinn asked, leaning her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees, just looking at the two boys across her.

Blaine blinked and looked down at the sleeping brunet, "Hmm… now that I think about it. No… not really. Kurt's surprisingly light."

Quinn smiled, "You spoil him too much, do you know that?"

"I do?" Blaine asked and then scratched his nose, thinking about it. Quinn didn't even wait for Blaine to reply when she looked back at them both, her eyes that were once filled with warm love soon turning to a look of longing. "Makes me wish Finn would sometimes be like that." She unconsciously said, instantly regretting that those words came out.

"That'd be so _gay_, and coming from me, that's saying something." Blaine snorted, which in turn made Quinn snort too. "Things like these… they come naturally." Blaine shrugged, "Probably because I've got a clingy diva for a boyfriend… and he's got an awkward dork in exchange." Quinn was smiling but she didn't sound so convinced, she still looked… _lonely_.

"Finn loves you." Blaine said reassuringly, "And coming from someone who has seen you both as a third party, it probably means that I've seen some things that are worth the credit, right?" The Anderson flashed his signature charming smile and somehow, it was all it took for Quinn to be reassured of this ongoing relationship. "Thanks, Blaine. You're a great guy. Take care of Kurt." The blonde said as she playfully nudged the sleeping brunet by the cheek.

Blaine laughed under his breath, "Just so you know, he's doing more of the caretaking, actually."

Kurt started groaning and moving from his position, his neck probably starting to hurt. Slowly, glasz-colored eyes open. "Good morning." Blaine greeted and it took Kurt a few seconds to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes and recall where he was. Blaine beamed at his boyfriend, both him and Quinn waiting for him to say something. When finally, the first words that came out of Kurt's mouth were, "I didn't drool on you, did I?"

Quinn couldn't hold back her suppressed laughter anymore and this only made Kurt fully awake. "Quinn? _You were here __**all the time**__?_" The Hummel exclaimed, his face turning red.

Quinn looked at her watch, "Yes, for about half an hour now."

"_Blaine! Why didn't you wake me up?_" Kurt freaked out and instantly got off of Blaine, striding away towards the kitchen, probably to hide his beet red face. "Oh my _God!_ I'm _so_ embarrassed! _Kill me now!_" Blaine laughed when he followed Kurt towards the kitchen, probably to calm him down, when Finn came inside the house.

"Quinn! Sorry I had to make you wait so long! Bieste wouldn't let –" Finn stopped, turning to Kurt, "Dude, what made you all red?"

"_Shut up, Finn!_" And just like that, Kurt stormed out of the kitchen and up towards his room, a laughing Blaine following behind him. Leaving a bewildered Finn, of course. "Did I do something wrong?" The taller teen asked.

"No." Quinn simply laughed and shook her head as she approached Finn, tiptoeing towards Finn's face and pecking a soft kiss on his cheek, "Welcome home."

Things like these… they come naturally.

_**Chapter 3: The Norm – End.**_

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's hard writing the Fuinn scenes since I ship Quam, but I hope I got some of Quinn's character right. Do review and tell me what you guys think ^^ This has been the calm before the storm. There's gonna be more of the plot on the next chapters and everything has been relevant up until this point. Stay tuned! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Squabble

**Kurt Wouldn't Cheat on Blaine**

**Summary:** What exactly did Quinn mean when she said, "Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine"? This is exactly how she saw them. Spoilers to 2x19 Rumours. KLAINE and a little bit of FUINN. Fluff alert!

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay, guys! Work has been a pain for the past few days and we recently had a small earthquake in the city so the internet connection for my ISP was down just when I wanted to upload the next chapter. I hope you guys still follow this and hope I haven't made you lose interest in this fic. :(

'Nuff talk, here it is, Chapter 4 :D

* * *

><p>"Sam?"<p>

Sam Evans turned towards a familiar voice calling him and turned to see Quinn Fabray looking at him. With sheer bad luck, he had realized a little too late that this church was close to Quinn's. "Hi, Quinn." He greeted, the air turning awkward when the two blondes realized that they haven't been alone like this anymore ever since they had broken up.

"Hi." Quinn greeted back as she dipped her finger on a cemented bowl of holy water and made the sign of the cross afterwards, before sitting down beside the other blonde on the same church bench. "First time I see you around here."

Sam fiddled with his fingers nervously, "Yeah. We kinda just moved here about a week ago and this was the closest church there is around the block."

Quinn simply nodded at that reply and looked back at front at the altar, waiting for the mass to start, "So I guess we'll be seeing each other more, then." She said and Sam simply looked at his hands. The awkward air was back again until a little girl bounded towards Sam. "Sammy! Good news! We can get donations with the help of the foundation! We just have to do service every Sunday, which we don't really mind, right?"

Quinn looked at the little girl, waiting for Sam to explain to her who this little girl was. But as if on cue, she turned towards Quinn and beamed, "Hi! I'm Stacy!" Quinn beamed back, "Hi, Stacy. I'm Quinn." Stacy brightened up even more, "Quinn? That's a very pretty name! Are you Sammy's girlfriend?"

Sam and Quinn choked. As if the air wasn't already awkward enough!

"Okay, Stacy. Go get Mom, Dad and Stevie now. Mass is about to start."

"Okay!" The girl grinned and bounded away.

Sam looked back at Quinn apologetically, "I'm so sorry. She's just so… _hyper_." Quinn shook her head with a smile, "That's okay. She's very lovely." And of course, being the ever so observant Quinn Fabray, she just _had_ to ask, "Donations from the foundation? Are you in some kind of pinch, Sam?"

Sure enough, the look of distress instantly filled Sam's face, "Oh God! Please don't tell anyone." Sam pleaded, "It's bad enough that I'm treated like a freak at school."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What?" She didn't get it, "Sam, what's going on?"

Dreadfully, Sam started his story.

* * *

><p>The week had started out tiring and Quinn exactly knew how Kurt felt now. Apparently, Sam was the one Kurt was giving all his old stuff to. And now that two people knew Sam's secret, they took turns babysitting Sam's siblings and buying stuff to lighten the load while Sam worked in his part-time job at the local Pizza parlor – which also happens to be the reason how Kurt found out about his situation.<p>

That was when rumors started around McKinley and all hell broke loose.

"_This is none of your business!_"

Quinn entered the Hummel-Hudson household one late evening to hear screams from the living room.

"So, what. Are you that you're just gonna let me stand idly by while my brother goes off cheating on his boyfriend?" Finn snapped, "I. Am. **NOT.** Cheating on Blaine, Finn." Quinn heard the venom in Kurt's voice.

"Oh yeah? What is _this_ then, huh?" The frankenteen shoved his camera to Kurt and the latter could only stammer in reply when he saw the camera's screen, "Th- this isn't what it looks like."

"What does it look like then?" Finn snatched the camera away, "Outside a motel? A _**motel**_?" Finn's voice was rising, "If you wanted to be discreet about your _oh-so-little_ secret, you could've at least tried being better at hiding these things rather than _flirt right outside the door where anybody could see!_"

"_THERE IS __**NOTHING**__ TO HIDE! I AM __**NOT**__ CHEATING ON BLAINE OVER SAM!_" Kurt screamed, his eyes slowly turning red, from both the anger and the hurt of the false accusation.

Finn calmed down a little bit when he saw how upset and distressed Kurt was, "Then tell me what you were doing there, Kurt." Finn lowered his voice, "If there really is nothing to hide, what were you doing in a motel with Sam?" Silence filled the whole room and Kurt looked away. After a few moments, he finally spoke up, "It's not my secret to tell."

Finn frowned and scoffed, "That's so original."

Kurt glared daggers at his brother and then shoved him _hard _despite his smaller body frame, "**What do **_**you**_** know, Finn? **_**Stop assuming things and sticking your nose to other people's business when you don't even know what the hell is going on!**_" And with that, the brunet stormed out of the house and missed Quinn on his way out, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang.

Quinn took the silence that followed her chance to come out from where she stood silently, "What was that all about?" Finn was still upset when he turned to Quinn, repeating what just happened and telling her his side of the story.

But Quinn knew more of Kurt's side of the story.

"Finn…" Quinn started, "Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine."

"Yeah? _And how would you know that?_" Finn spat, his voice filled with bile and disgust. Quinn felt a pang of hurt, but she knew cheating and betrayal were the things Finn didn't take so well. Her silence must've snapped Finn out of his angered reverie when the next thing she saw was Finn looking at her apologetically, "Oh my God, Quinn… I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean it that way."

Finn instantly wrapped his arms around her in a tight and protective squeeze and Quinn just stood there, letting Finn vent out his unresolved issues with her. And after what seemed like to be a while, Finn broke the silence, "We need to tell Blaine."

Quinn had been against the idea, knowing fully Kurt's side. But reasoning with Finn would only make him question why Quinn was so adamant on Kurt not cheating that he would suspect that she _had_ to know something about all of this, right? And judging by the fact that she had a past with Sam, things would look uglier on her end.

Finn came up to her the next day by the lockers, his face filled with nervousness and uneasy fear. "I told Blaine." He started, making Quinn blink, "Well, I didn't exactly _tell_ him everything. Just that I needed to talk to him and that he needed to talk to Kurt too. Kurt has been ignoring me ever since last night." He scratched the back of his head, "Wouldn't even pass the salt." Finn grumbled.

"Why are you dead set on Kurt cheating?" If Quinn could pass the suspicion of this situation on to Finn and avoid the one being of suspected of instead, this was the perfect time for her to bring this up, "Don't you trust Kurt?"

Finn blanched, "_**No!**_" He snapped so quickly, albeit, a little bit too defensively and then shook his head when he saw Quinn casting a raised eyebrow at him, "I mean – not, no _no_ – I mean… it's not that I don't trust him. I didn't exactly mean everything I said last night. I was fishing for information,

Which kinda got so wrong and messed up afterwards," He added with a mutter, "I just want them to talk, you know? If it really is nothing like Kurt says it is then he can at least tell Blaine the truth, right?" Finn trailed off, "Even if he won't tell me." Finn defended, his reasons sounding a tad bit more sensible after his outburst last night.

Quinn smiled, touched at this flustered and gentle side of Finn. Reaching out a hand and touching his boyfriend's face, she softly said, "You have your ways… but they're sweet. You're worried about them, aren't you?"

Finn grinned at the corner of his lips, "Just looking out for my bro."

That night, Quinn wasn't surprised to see Blaine's car parked right in front of the Hudson-Hummel house… she only felt her heart hammering inside her chest when she reached to ring the doorbell.

_**Chapter 4: Squabble – end.**_

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun dun dun dun! Cliffie! :D I promise I'll have Chapter 5 (the last one) up soon! I'm really sorry for the delay for this one. I hope you'll drop a review or comment! :D Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Kurt Wouldn't Cheat on Blaine

**Kurt Wouldn't Cheat on Blaine**

**Summary:** What exactly did Quinn mean when she said, "Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine"? This is exactly how she saw them. Spoilers to 2x19 Rumours. KLAINE and a little bit of FUINN. Fluff alert!

**A/N: **So first of all, I know I promised I would update this sooner and I had the chapter in the computer already but my ISPs being a pain lately and I couldn't connect to the internet for the past few days. Finally, it's back and here it is!

Also, just to clear the confusion, this happened in between 2x19 so everyone's in the fiasco of rumor mill going around and Quinn didn't wonder (nor found out about Rachel yet) why Finn was on a stakeout since she was still hushing up about the fact that she's in it too and didn't want to point all suspicions towards her (I'm sorry it wasn't clearly stated o.o I'll add more information when I rewrite this :D)

Without further ado, here's Chapter 5 :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

That night, Quinn wasn't surprised to see Blaine's car parked right in front of the Hudson-Hummel house… she only felt her heart hammering inside her chest when she reached to ring the doorbell.

* * *

><p>She rang on the doorbell and not a second passed by when Finn swiftly opened the door making her jump a little as if he was expecting her anytime soon. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, skipping the greetings and formalities. "Let's go upstairs. I told Blaine and I don't wanna be in the middle of this." His voice was low.<p>

Quinn glared at him, "After tattletaling on Kurt? This… from you?" Finn visibly shook in nervousness, his eyes going back from Quinn to the direction of the kitchen – where Kurt and Blaine were – and tried to shush the girl to not make her voice so loud, "Come on, Quinn. Cut me some slack!" And with that, he pulled her with him past Kurt and Blaine stealthily and up the stairs.

They stopped at the top of the staircase, listening intently.

"Why are we doing this?" Quinn asked, her voice low now too. She silently felt that they were invading on something they shouldn't. But then again, she was already guilty as charged after walking in and "accidentally" overhearing conversations she shouldn't have… so I guess one more wouldn't hurt.

"Kurt?"

Finn jumped suddenly when he heard Blaine's voice coming out from the kitchen. It was about to start!

Slowly, Quinn made her way down the staircase again with feather-light steps and stopped at the foot of the stairs, a perfect spot for a hiding place when she looked back to see Finn not following her and just stayed upstairs. From above, he rapidly shook his head with his hands up, he non-verbally communicated with Quinn that he'd rather stay there and stay alive, as far away from the battlefield as possible. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Kurt sounded so cheerful that Quinn wouldn't believe this was all happening.

"Kurt… I just want to ask you something." Blaine started out slow, his voice void of all accusations and threats… his voice soft and calm. This only made Quinn even more nervous.

"I couldn't hear him. What did he just say?" Finn whispered from the top of the stairs.

"_Shh!_" Quinn scolded, trying to keep her voice down, "If you want to know then just come down here then."

"No way! Just tell me later. I'm going to my room!" Finn said as he quickly left for his room. Quinn turned back to the conversation.

"What have you been doing in a motel lately?"

"Oh no." Kurt was shaking, his face etched with so much worry and pain as he shook them rapidly, "Oh no, not you too." And it was when Kurt backed away did Quinn have the sudden urge to step right in and just risk telling Blaine the truth. She didn't want this misunderstanding to lead into a break up.

Kurt stood up from where he sat and backed away, "It's bad enough that the school's grilling up on these stupid rumors and the guys wouldn't believe me either–"

"Hey… _hey_…" But then Blaine smiled when he tried to approach Kurt. Blaine took Kurt's hand to his and was relieved that Kurt's shaking died down a little bit but not entirely, "None of that, okay? I trust you, Kurt. I know you're not cheating on me." The Anderson softly said, sitting themselves back down on the couch.

Quinn could see that Kurt was terrified. And who could blame him? This was his first relationship and he was actually being falsely accused of something he had no intention of doing.

"I just wanted to know." Blaine softly said, looking at Kurt's glasz-colored eyes that were still trembling with fright – and probably with tears, "But… if it makes you uncomfortable then we'll just forget about it." The Warbler smiled, "I know you, Kurt. I trust you. I just wanted you to know that I have your back and I will never doubt you."

"I've been seeing Sam!" Kurt said it so fast that it made Blaine's eyes wide with the sudden revelation; Kurt saw Blaine's face that fell for a millimeter. Kurt mentally slapped himself for choosing the words that sounded _so wrong! _"I mean – not seeing, _seeing_ him. But… I've been bringing him clothes and stuff." Kurt stammered, trying to compose his words right, "The stuff I asked you about… they were for him… and his family."

The last words made the painful tug in Blaine's chest somewhat lighter, "Wait, what? His family?"

"He's living in that motel now… with his family. His father lost his job and…" Kurt was having a hard time telling Blaine this, he knew he was breaking Sam's trust, but their relationship was on the line here too. He silently apologized to Sam for putting Blaine first. "…they're homeless now. Well, apart from that one room they have on that motel. It's the five of them in that single room."

Blaine looked crushed at the news, but Kurt took the look on his face the wrong way.

"Blaine… I'm sorry." The brunet choked, trying to keep his voice from quivering, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I… I just… I couldn't leave him alone… after that night when I went to visit you at Dalton and got the pizza. Sam was the delivery boy and I was so surprised to even see him there and that's when I heard his story." Kurt was trying his best to calm himself down as he continued his side of the story, "He made me promise not to tell anyone. It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Kurt, didn't you hear me?" Blaine chuckled, "I trust you. I knew you wouldn't cheat on me."

Kurt didn't seem convinced, "But you had your doubts, didn't you?" Kurt asked. It didn't even sound like a question. Like as if Kurt knew this was how things were going to be… exactly why he avoided it in the first place.

Blaine was taken back at what the brunet just said and one thing that Kurt and him always had that he was proud of… was the honesty in their relationship. So it was his turn to be honest this time.

Hazel eyes looked straight into glasz ones and finally, Blaine heaved out a heavy sigh, "Yes. I had my doubts." Kurt closed his eyes tightly, throwing his head back. "But I know you had a reason behind it and I was right!" Blaine added quickly, hoping to not let this get between them. "Yes, I have had my share of doubts but you cheating on me never occurred to me at all! Because… it's so not _you_ to go off and cheat."

And in the midst of Blaine's blabbering, Kurt instantly threw his arms around the black-haired teen and held unto him tightly… holding on to him for dear life.

It was hard to distinguish if Kurt was crying or laughing, but the sniffs followed by the low chuckle made both Quinn and Blaine realize that he was probably doing both. "Thank you. You are awesome, you know that?" Kurt sniffed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's smaller frame and closed his eyes when he leaned on Kurt's shoulder, "I know." He snorted.

Kurt was probably sniveling now when Quinn heard nothing but louder sniffs against Blaine's shoulder, "Hey… None of that anymore." Blaine chuckled but Quinn only saw Kurt tightening his grip around his boyfriend. Blaine lazily played with Kurt's hair and soothingly rubbed circles around his boyfriend's back.

"I am so… gonna kill… Sam for this." Kurt sniffed, his voice quivering, "But first, I need to kill off Finn."

Blaine just laughed, "Give them a chance."

"But since we're being brutally honest right now." Kurt continued as he pulled away and looked at Blaine, "I just want to add that the reason Finn probably thinks I was cheating on you is because I had this crush on Sam before Quinn and him started going out." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt and judgingly looked at him. Quinn had to admit, she was a little surprised too. "It's all gone now, of course!" Kurt threw his head back with a smirk and silently added, "Plus… I wouldn't want to do that to Quinn."

And somehow, Quinn felt a tug in her chest but smiled either way.

"And besides, I don't find him attractive anymore ever since–…" Kurt trailed off. Quinn heard nothing afterwards and was only followed by Blaine's low laugh, "–ever since you found me in the staircase?"

"Shut up!"

It was sounding good since all Quinn could hear next were Kurt's whine and Blaine's teasing and playful laughter.

Kurt playfully whacked Blaine in the shoulder and the latter defended himself with the couch pillow, using it as a shield. The moment Blaine saw an opening, he dived in for his counterattack, "Come here, you." He cooed and grabbed Kurt by the back of his neck, pulling him in and pressing their lips together. And just like how they first kissed, Kurt felt a sharp intake of breath when he felt the pressure of Blaine's kiss intensifying.

Quinn mentally cheered that things didn't go out wrong.

So when Rachel called for everyone (save for Kurt and Sam) to meet at Lima Bean the next day, Quinn had it all planned out on what to tell everyone off.

"What do we know about Sam anyway?" Tina asked, "I mean, what town is he from? What state?" She looked at each and everyone with suspicion etched all over her face, "What's his old school like?" And then she stopped and looked aghast, "Maybe he's a serial killer."

Quinn rolled her eyes when Tina and Lauren exchanged terrified looks.

And of course, it was not a wonder anymore when Quinn was able to confidently say, "You guys, I'm telling you… Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine."

It was now just up to the rest of them to see that.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And this is where it continues off to the episode~ We are done! Again, sorry it took so long but thanks for sticking around, guys! :D Tell me what you guys think and how it went. I'll be rewriting some of the scenes that were a little bit blank and I have your reviews to thank for pointing it out to me. 'Til the next fic! :)


End file.
